


like seeds, we grow where we're planted

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, makoto is doomed ... to be leaders of unpopular clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Makoto's gardening club recruits a new member.





	like seeds, we grow where we're planted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes, for the prompt: Azumane Asahi/Tachibana Makoto, "How old do you think I am, anyway? Now I'm getting depressed..." -Nolan from Fire Emblem.

“Hello! Are you from the nursery? The compost goes in the back. Do you need me to help?” Makoto said cheerfully to the stranger who was hovering near the entrance to the garden. The guy jumped a mile at the sound of Makoto’s voice and Makoto took a closer look at him. He was dressed like a student, not a nursery-worker, but he seemed … too old to be a student. The stranger looked like he was in his mid-twenties, maybe older, with a tall, strong frame and soft brown eyes. His long hair was tied up in a bun at the top of his head. 

He looked … nice, but also faintly terrified. 

Makoto, who was usually the nervous one, looked back at him frankly. 

“Um,” said the guy, massaging the back of his neck. “I’m not from the nursery… I’m Azumane Asahi? I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about gardening… I was told to join a non-sport club as well, but I’ll go --” 

“Wait! You want to join the gardening club?!” Makoto grabbed Azumane’s hand and shook it. “I haven’t seen you around. Are you a first year?” 

Azumane nodded, eyes wide. 

“I’m Tachibana, second year. I can’t believe you’re … Anyway, don’t worry about not knowing how to garden, I didn’t either when I came to university. But I learned! I just needed a distraction, I guess.” Makoto looked around the garden, which was buzzing with life. From here, it wa difficult to tell that they were in the middle of a city. 

He caught Azumane’s eye and smiled. “It’s really peaceful here. I hope you like it.” 

Some of the tension seemed to leave Azumane’s face. He smiled and followed Makoto deeper into the garden. They spent the afternoon weeding and talking. Makoto explained that gardening club actually did have more members, but for some reason or another, no one could make it today. 

“I actually don’t mind it,” Makoto told him conspiratorially. “When no one else is here, I can pretend the whole garden belongs to me.” 

Azumane looked around. “I could leave?” 

“But I need you for your strong back! Please, Azumane-kun!” Makoto said pleadingly. Then he laughed at the distressed look on Asahi’s face. 

The guy from the nursery did come with the compost and Makoto and Azumane had a time moving it all to the back of the garden, where the main compost pile was. Despite the heat and the smell, Makoto really didn’t mind it. Not even when Asahi took off his shirt and used it to wipe off his face. 

“Azumane-kun, you said you needed a non-sport club -- can I ask what sport you play?” 

“Oh,” he brightened up. “Volleyball. What about you, Tachibana-senpai?”

“Me?” Makoto said, surprised. 

“Ah,” Azumane said, his face slowly reddening. “I’m sorry, you’re just -- really big. When I first saw you, I thought you were a teacher… But you must’ve played a sport in high school, right?” 

So Azumane thought he looked old too! Makoto didn’t know what to think of that. “Is that so? Well, I used to swim -- the backstroke, actually. But I haven’t been in a pool for a while.” 

“Ah… I don’t know anything about swimming,” Azumane confessed. 

“I don’t know anything about volleyball,” Makoto replied. 

It was late afternoon and the shadows were long in the garden. Makoto told Azumane to sit and he went to get them something to drink. When he came back with two sweating bottles of soda, he found Azumane stretched out on the grass, his face buried in some flowers. He looked up when he heard Makoto approach. The smile he gave him was so sweet and welcoming that Makoto felt his heart shift in his chest. 

“Thank you,” Azumane said, taking his offered bottle as Makoto sat down next to him. 

“Do you like gardening club, Azumane-kun?” Makoto said, smiling at him. 

“Yes, I’d like to grow things with you,” Azumane said. “Um. Sorry, that was too --” 

“I liked it.” Makoto leaned over and pressed a kiss on Azumane’s cheek. “Thank you for helping me today.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Haikyuu!! character and Makoto. ~~Please be gentle.~~
> 
> But I had to try it. It's like when a shy person meets an even shyer person and suddenly they have to take responsibility??? Bless these soft giants.


End file.
